


Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple, but that's how everything has always been between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Anthony's confession slips out at two o'clock in the morning on a Wednesday night. They still haven't gone to bed after twelve straight hours of filming on Tuesday, but they've pushed through the tiredness and now Anthony's wide awake and everything seems a little strange but also kind of beautiful.

That's when he says it. It's simple, but that's how everything has always been between them. Simple, easy, friendly. That's what makes them perfect for each other.

Anthony looks over at Ian. His hair is disheveled, his eyes bloodshot, his face unshaven, and yet to Anthony he's never looked more beautiful.

"Hey, Ian," Anthony says, because it just feels like the right time.

Ian glances over at him. "Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Ian shifts to face him, looking away from the TV. "Yeah, sure."

"I kinda like you."

"Yeah?" Ian grins a little. "In what way?"

"In that way," Anthony says, because lying to Ian never even crosses his mind.

"I kinda like you too," Ian replies, and that's that. Anthony feels a smile spreading over his face, and he doesn't try to stop it.

"I thought so," he says, because he did.

"So…" Ian says, and he's smiling too, a goofy grin with just the tiniest hint of tenderness. "Wanna make out?"

"Of course I do, dumbass," Anthony replies, and Ian kisses him. It's not desperate or passionate, and there's no explosion of years' worth of pent-up emotion. It's comfortable, quiet, and utterly beautiful in its own way. When they finally pull away after what seems like hours, they just gaze at each other. Ian's palm is on Anthony's thigh, and Anthony has somehow slipped his hand into Ian's back pocket. It feels intimate somehow, more intimate than anything Anthony has ever done with a girl. Ian closes his eyes, smile still in place.

They speak at the same time.

"I love you."

"You're my best friend."

Somehow, Anthony's not sure who said what, but it doesn't matter. In their case, both mean the same thing.

Anthony's free hand finds Ian's, and their fingers curl around each other, warm and secure.

Smiling, Anthony lets his eyes slip closed as he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
